Of Hearts
by thegoblinjester
Summary: Hong Kong makes a Valentine's day card for Iceland - and then loses it. Follow the card's adventures through several pairings! HongIce
1. Aces And Clubs

**Contains many pairings. To be installed in two parts.**

* * *

It was a simple enough card; a white piece of paper with some cute drawings and a short message, but Hong Kong was proud of it. If nothing else, it would at least help him convey his feelings for Iceland. It wasn't too corny, and it wasn't too frank. It was, all in all, a good card.

Up until now, Hong Kong had never given Valentine's day a second thought. He was never a fan of it, mostly because it tended to remind him just how single he was. He had never given a damn about it... until he met Iceland.

Iceland was, in Hong Kong's opinion, the sweetest, most intelligent, adorable, overall amazing person in the universe. Until he had met Iceland, Hong Kong didn't think much of love or affection or of doing things for others.

It wasn't love at first sight, per se. Hong Kong had merely looked at Iceland and thought "he looks like he'd be fun to bother." and it grew from there. Never had he imagined that he would grow to care so much for the stubborn little Icelandic boy.

After finishing the card, Hong Kong set it aside and went to get a snack. Unfortunately, he forgot to lock his door behind him. Naturally, Korea saw this as a golden opportunity. With ninja-like stealth that he had borrowed from Japan, the Korean boy sneaked into Hong Kong's room and snatched up the most embarrassing thing he could find, which was the card.

It was lucky that Hong Kong hadn't yet written any names on the card yet, so Korea was left guessing about who it was for or from.

"Does Hong Kong have a secret admirer? _Is_ he a secret admirer?" Korea asked in a mysterious voice. Chuckling, he tucked the card into his pocket. "The world may never know!"

* * *

"Aniki! I have something for you!" a bouncy Asian nation announced. China looked up from the small pile of paperwork on his desk. Proudly, Yong Soo shoved the card into China's arms, made a funny bow and skipped off.

China didn't even glance at the card, knowing it would probably contain something lewd. He dropped it into the trash can without a second thought, unaware of a brokenhearted Yong Soo watching him from the doorway.

* * *

"It was good of you to come over, however much I detest admitting it ~ahen." China said to Britain, who had come over to assist with some paperwork that affected them both.

"Not a problem." Britain said, feigning politeness.

"I'm heating up some water in the kitchen for tea ~ahen."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean for _you,_ Opium."

Britain rolled his eyes. China could be so infuriating! He was so stubborn and stuck-up and proud and- a lot like Britain, actually.

As the elder nation signed the last few papers, something caught Britain's eye.

It was a pretty little white card sitting in the wastebasket.

Decorated with a red marker, it was obviously inked with a skilled hand. Making sure that China wasn't looking, Britain reached over and picked it up.

It was quite a sweet card, actually. The Brit had to wonder why China had thrown such a thing out. Then an unexplainable wave of jealousy fell over him when he realized that China might have meant to give it to someone, but then chickened out. But wait, what if it had been for Britain? The blond felt his cheeks go red at the thought. Why did that appeal so much to him? It wasn't for him, anyway. If it was, China would have done a better job of hiding it.

_Why should I care?_ Britain thought bitterly. Still, he slipped the card into his back pocket.

* * *

"So, Britain... ze next world meeting falls on Valentine's day... and I assume that you are spending it alone again, no?"

Britain flushed with anger.

"What makes you think I can't get a date?" he demanded angrily.

"Well," France said thoughtfully, "you are stubborn and arrogant and rude and the stick up your arse must have a stick up its arse and those eyebrows really don't do much for your appearance and-"

"Alright, I get it!" Britain grumbled. "But I'll show you! By the time the meeting rolls around, I _will_ have a date, just so I can say 'I told you so!'"

France shook his head.

"It would be rude of you to ask someone out just to spite me, Angleterre!" the Frenchman said. "Unless you ask China, since I suspect that he'd do the same."

"Wh- what are you implying?"

France laughed as the shorter blond yelled at him. This was too much fun. Then something caught his eye as Britain turned his back to France, arms crossed. It was a white piece of paper in his pocket... a tantalizingly card-shaped piece of paper, with red markings.

Swiftly, France grabbed it and slipped it into his _own_ pocket. Britain jumped and whipped around, glaring daggers at France.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

* * *

"Dude, you really had the nerve to take this out of his back pocket?" America asked in astonishment. "How hard did he kill you?"

France laughed.

"You overestimate his abilities, mon ami."

"So... who do you think it's for? Or from..."

"Since I know he was at China's house earlier, I assume it was from him." France replied with an elegant shrug. "They've been spending an awful lot of time together, you know."

"They have?" America asked glumly. "Damn... I never would have thought..."

"You had your chance a long time ago, Amerique." France said sympathetically. "He's moved on now, and so should you."

"Yeah..."

"You may have the card, though. It's pretty much blank, so you could give it to whomever."

"Thanks, bro."

* * *

"America, what's this?"

"A heartbreaking piece of paper. Want it?"

Canada examined the card. It seemed quite cute. Why did America not like it?

"Sure."

"No problem, bro. Hey, you aren't gonna give it to that albino asshole, are ya?" America asked.

"Who I give cards to is none of your business, America."

* * *

It was weird to find such a thing in Prussia's room -or, as it was otherwise known as, "the basement"- and Germany had to take a moment to stare at it before picking the card up. There were no names on the thing, so Germany assumed that it was a blank store-bought card that his brother intended to write something rude on.

However, it _was _a nice card, so Germany pocketed it.

* * *

"It's so pretty, Japan!" Hungary exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

"In Italy-san's room, when I was cleaning." Japan replied. "The art isn't in his usual style, and it doesn't have any names written on it, so I assumed that it was safe to take."

"Yeah, it was probably in a pack of store-bought cards." she agreed. "Can I have it? I'd love to give it to Austria!"

* * *

"Germany!" Italy cried, throwing open the door to Germany's office. "I can't find that pretty card you gave me! What could have happened to it? I swear I didn't mean to lose it! I'm sorry, Germany! And it was such a sweet card, too! Why do I keep-a losing things?"

This would have kept going on if Germany hadn't gotten up and put his hand on Italy's shoulder.

"It's alright, Italy. It was just a card."

"Si, but it was from _you!_ And I bet _you_ still have the card I gave _you,_ because you're super organized and you don't know what it's like, losing things that are important all the time!"

The blond could see that Italy was genuinely upset, and drastic measures would have to be taken.

"Feliciano," said Germany, and the brunet knew that this was time to listen, as his human name had been used, "it was just a piece of paper. I still love you, and paper can't change that."

Italy stared up at him, and then a wide smile spread across the amber-eyed nation's face.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Ludwig!"

"I don't _mean_ to be."

"And that's what makes it cute!"

Germany averted his eyes, trying his best not to blush. Italy laughed and kissed him on the cheek.


	2. And Diamond And Hearts

**This fic is dedicated to RedKingOfCake, because I said so.**

* * *

"Fuck." Prussia muttered, shoving a small mountain of untouched paperwork aside. "_Fuck._ Where is that card? I set it down _right here,_ in a totally awesome manner, and now it's nowhere to be found! Gilbird!" he barked at the small yellow ball of fluff, "search harder! This card is affirmation of Mattie's love for me and I'm not letting it go just like that!"

Meanwhile, Canada paused at the top of the stairs. He was trying very hard not to laugh. Prussia could be so adorable! And while it was a shame that the card had gone missing, it didn't really matter.

* * *

"Did Hungary give this to you?" Switzerland asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." Austria replied tersely. The card had been lazily set on the piano, and it looked like it hadn't been touched since. "I don't know why she bothers. I never get anything for _her._"

Though it went unsaid, they both knew that this was because Austria was a bit on the cheap side.

Just like Switzerland.

"If you're still looking for something to give to Liechtenstein, you're free to take it." said the brunet, a bit stiffly.

"Thanks..." Switzerland replied, knowing this would be the closest he would ever get to a Valentine from Austria. "Hey, wait a minute! Are you saying I won't buy a Valentine myself because I'm _cheap?_"

* * *

Liechtenstein was a bit upset. She could not, for the life of her, find the card that her big brother had given her! And it was such a sweet card, too!

Naturally, she didn't notice the purple hair bow snagged on a bush nearby.

* * *

"Broootheerrr... I've got a Valentine's day card for you!"

Belarus's plan was foolproof. Give Russia the card, Russia realizes his undying love for her, get married and all will be well. And if that didn't work, she had some chloroform with her, too.

Russia jumped in his seat.

"Oh... hi, Belarus." he said, trying to smile, but shaking with fear. "A card? How nice!"

She shoved it into his arms.

"Did Ukraine get you a card? I bet she didn't. She isn't worthy of your love. I, however-"

"Da, da. I got you something, too! It's in my car, I'll go get it."

For a few crucial minutes, Belarus believed him. And then she heard the sounds of a car starting up and driving away.

"Next year I'll get him."

* * *

"Mister Russia, what's that?"

"A card from Belarus."

Lithuania looked at it.

"It's pretty nice... no bloodstains or anything..."

"You can have it, then." Russia said with an eerie smile, shoving the card into Lithuania's hand. With that, the larger nation turned on his heel and left the room.

Lithuania inspected the card. Was it really from Belarus? It was far too simple, sweet and subtle. Still, it had been in Belarus's presence and that was enough for Lithuania.

* * *

"So you stole it? You _actually stole it?_"

"It's not like that! I... I just... I just saw it there and didn't know it belonged to anyone!" Latvia insisted. "A-a-and then, when I found out that it was Lithuania's, it was too late for me to put it back! And I can't just return it to him, because then he'll know I took it!"

"Give it to me!" Sealand said. "So, you know, you won't get caught with it or anything! And then I'll sneak it back into Lithuania's paperwork or something! What could go wrong?"

* * *

"I f'nd th's in P'ter's backpack..."

Finland looked up.

"Is that a Valentine's card? How sweet!" he exclaimed. "Who's it for? Or from?"

"Doesn't say..." Sweden replied, handing his "wife" the card. Finland looked it over.

"That's weird... it's not like anything he would make..."

"Th't's what I w's thinking."

"Let's ask him about it later." Finland said, pocketing the card.

* * *

"Did Sweden give that to you?"

"This?" Finland held up the card. "No. He always gives his gift right on Valentine's day. _This_ is a mysterious, unaddressed card Sweden found in Sealand's backpack."

"He was going through Sealand's backpack?" asked Norway. "You two are _so_ nosy..."

"It was due for a cleaning!" Finland insisted.

"Whatever you say." Norway replied, rolling his eyes. "If you want, I could examine the card for any traces of dark magic..."

"Really? Thanks!"

* * *

"What's up with you?" asked Iceland. He had wandered into the dining room to find Denmark staring intently at a white Valentine's day card on the table.

"I found this on Norge's desk when I was looking for him to ask if he had seen my ax anywhere." Denmark replied, still staring at it. "Was he planning to give this to someone? Who, then? Or had he received it from a secret admirer? WHO? Would it be someone Norge would choose over me? Or is it FOR someone Norge has ALREADY chosen over me?"

"It's giving you a lot of grief, hmm?"

"Unbelievable grief. But then, what if it's meant for me? Have I ruined the surprise? WHAT DO I DO, ICE?"

The silver-haired boy sighed, and held out his hand.

"Give it to me, and I'll ask Norway about it without seeming like I ever spoke to you."

"You'd do that, for me?"

"Yeah..." Iceland said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Thanks, Ice!"

* * *

February fourteenth.

Singles Awareness day.

Hearts and Hooves day.

Valentine's day.

The meeting room was decked with hearts and streamers, courtesy of Poland and France. Some countries were arguing, some were making awkward eye contact and others were confessing their undying love for their Valentines.

Hong Kong was sulking.

He had not noticed the card was missing until five minutes before he was supposed to set out to go to the meeting. If he had noticed earlier, he could have made a new card, but now he had no chance of ever replicating that damn piece of paper that he had poured his heart into.

All he had now was paperwork and a ballpoint pen. Certainly not the materials he needed to make another card.

Naturally, the first thing he had done when he found the card missing was to confront Korea, who claimed he saw China throw it away. When he checked the wastebasket, though, Hong Kong could find neither hide nor hair of the elusive Valentine.

He watched bitterly as a blushing Britain gave a bouquet of peonies to China, whose face went scarlet. He watched Norway give Denmark a kiss on the cheek after checking to see if anyone was looking. He watched Prussia present Canada with a giant bottle of maple syrup. He watched Spain pull Romano onto his lap. He made a point of _not_ watching France, as the blond nation was wearing little more than a rose.

America was strangely subdued, and everyone could see that Germany's attempts at order were failing epically. No one cared, though. It was Valentine's day and no one gave a damn about the world meeting.

By this point, Hong Kong was sure that someone else had probably claimed Iceland as their Valentine. It made him sick to think about it. Iceland was too adorable for his own good.

"Hong Kong?"

The brunet looked up, and amber eyes met blue.

"Hey Iceland." Hong Kong said, trying to maintain his usual poker face.

Iceland managed what looked like a shy smile.

It was painfully endearing.

"I know you think Valentine's day is a load of hooplah, and frankly, I agree with you, but... here." blushing, Iceland handed Hong Kong a piece of paper.

A very familiar piece of paper.

Hong Kong stared at it.

"Wh... where did you get this?"

Iceland averted his eyes.

"I... it was giving Denmark some grief, so I relieved him of it."

"And where did Denmark get it?"

"Nicked it from Norway." Iceland said, looking confused and suspicious at the bombardment of questions.

"And where did-"

"I don't know!" Iceland exclaimed, thoroughly exasperated with Hong Kong's shenanigans. "If this is how you're going to react when someone gives you a Valentine, then I don't see why I even bother!"

"Sorry!" Hong Kong said quickly, realizing that he was ignoring this beautiful moment in favor in tracking down a paper's path. "I... really, thank you. Sorry I don't, like, have anything for you..."

"That's alright. No more than I expected." Iceland said, expression blank. He turned to head back to his seat. "Happy Valentine's day, I guess."

_Dammit, I'm royally screwing this up, aren't I. Do something quick, or he'll hate you forever._

"Iceland..."

All Hong Kong could think to do was get up and grab the northern European nation's hand.

"What?" asked Iceland, irritation dripping heavily from that single syllable.

"That card... I made it. I wanted to, like, give it to you." Hong Kong said. "I have no idea how it ended up with your brother. I guess I forgot to sign it or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can be kinda forgetful sometimes."

"No, I mean... did you really make it for me?"

Hong Kong nodded, suddenly aware that he was still holding Iceland's hand.

"Be my Valentine?" Hong Kong asked. It was the first thing that came to mind.

Iceland blinked, and then smiled softly and nodded.

Hong Kong could not help but do a fist pump of victory.

_Valentine's day isn't _that_ bad..._


End file.
